A Week Of Events
by ProsserAxl21
Summary: The Chipmunks are on summer break. But when Alvin gets hurt numerous times, will they still have the perfect summer? And what happens when two familiar faces are back and try and get their revenge on the Chipmunks? Find out in this story. (CGI Format.) Here is the updated version of my second story. The last one Being There For You will be uploaded again soon.


Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were waking up to enjoy their summer break.

"Good morning bros" said Alvin.

"Morning Alvin" said Simon and Theodore in unison.

"Ready to enjoy summer break?" Alvin asked.

"Just as long as their isn't too much havoc, then yes" said Simon giving Alvin that don't get us in trouble look.

"Relax Simon, I promise I won't make or cause any problems. Cross my heart" said Alvin holding his paw up.

Simon was properly crazy enough to trust Alvin this time around, despite last time. While Simon and Theodore then made their way downstairs, while Alvin was still in their room listening to Bad Day on his earphones.

Theodore then looked round and saw Alvin wasn't downstairs yet. "

Simon, where's Alvin?" Theodore asked his brother.

"Properly listening to music again. Well at least he's not causing madness" Simon said in a relieved voice. Then the two heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" said Theodore.

"Could be the Chipettes" Simon replied. "I'll go and find out".

So Simon got down from the couch and answered the door, and in front of him was indeed the Chipettes.

"Hey Simon, how are you doing?" Jeanette asked her counterpart.

"Hey Jeanette, girls. Yeah I'm good" replied Simon. "Do you mind if we come in?" asked Brittany.

"Not at all, come on in" said Simon leading the girls into the lounge.

"Hey Theo, nice to see you" said Eleanor.

"Same to you" Theodore replied back.

Brittany looked around the house and saw everyone was downstairs expect Alvin.

"Simon, where's Alvin?" Brittany said.

"Upstairs listening to music I think" said Simon.

"That's Alvin for you" said Brittany smiling.

"Yeah well, I was crazy enough just moments before you got here, that Alvin gave me his word not to cause any havoc while we are on summer break" said Simon.

"You never Simon, maybe Alvin might not to get in trouble this time around" said Theodore.

"Simon, do you mind if I go upstairs and see if Alvin wants to to anything today?" said Brittany.

"Well I don't see why not" replied Simon.

"Thanks" she replied as she then went upstairs and then stood outside the Chipmunk's door and she knocked.

"Alvin, it's me Brittany" she said.

But Alvin couldn't hear because he had his earphones in his ears. Brittany then entered anyway and saw Alvin and approached him and yanked one of the earphones out and made Alvin jump.

"Brit, what was that for?" Alvin said.

"Well I did knock, but Simon told me you properly had your earphones in, and he was right. So I had to get your attention somehow" said Brittany.

"Well you certainly got my attention alright" replied Alvin holding his ear.

"So Alvie, since we are on summer break, do you fancy doing anything or go anywhere?" said Brittany.

"Well I did give Simon my word not to cause problems, so I'm going to stick to my promise and properly just stay in the house" Alvin said.

"Wow Alvin, I think I'm seeing a new change in you" Brittany said surprised.

"Well you're going to see a new Alvin Brit" he said. Then Simon and the others entered the room and saw Alvin and Brittany. "

Oh sorry, hey girls. Sorry, I couldn't hear you come in. How are you today?" Alvin asked.

"Pretty good Alvin" said Jeanette.

"Good to hear that" he replied.

"Hey guys, do you want to play tag outside in the back garden? I could use a bit of fresh air" Alvin asked them.

"Well I suppose we can have a bit of a run around. After all, we are on vacation" said Simon surprising himself saying that.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go" said Theodore. "You guys go ahead, I'll just put away my things and I'll be right down" said Alvin.

"Okay" said Brittany.

So the 5 went downstairs and out the conservatory door. While Alvin had finished putting away with what he was doing.

"There, done" Alvin said.

And then he followed the others to join in their game of tag. But as Alvin was coming downstairs, he slipped and hit each stair with impact.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, OWwww" Alvin said in pain. Alvin then hit the floor with bruises on his body.

"OWWWWWW!" Alvin then screamed in agony.

"Alvin?" said Simon as he rushed inside as the others looked and heard the scream. Once Simon got to the stairs, he saw his brother with bumps and bruises.

"Alvin!" Simon said with worry as he rushed over to help Alvin. Simon knelt beside him and looked all over his body and knew it wasn't good.

"Alvin bro, are you alright?" Simon asked in worry.

"It hurts Simon. I don't think I can move" Alvin said still in pain. Simon had concern for Alvin's health and his welfare and tried to help him.

"Can you move or try and get up at all bro?" Simon said. Alvin tried to get to his feet but only by leaning on the wall.

Alvin then started to fall again, but Simon quickly catches his brother in his arms.

"I've got you Alvin" said Simon. Alvin was really hurting all over and could barely stand. Simon then put Alvin's arm over his shoulder and let Alvin lean on him. The others came in and saw Alvin leaning on Simon's shoulder.

"Alvin!" said Brittany rushing over to her counterpart.

"Simon, what happened to him?" she said.

"I don't know. I think he fell coming down the stairs" Simon answered.

"Alvin, are you okay?" said Jeanette concerned for her friend.

"Can't move my arm" said Alvin with pain shooting in his left arm. Alvin felt the pain and groaned badly. The others were really worried and concerned for their sibling.

"Brittany, take Alvin and place him on the couch, I'll get the first aid kit" Simon said.

"Okay. Here Alvin, lean on me" said Brittany taking Alvin from Simon and putting him his good arm over her shoulder and helped him over to the couch. Simon got the first aid kit underneath the sink in the kitchen and went back to his possibly injured brother.

"Ow, it hurts bad" said Alvin clutching his arm. Brittany couldn't stop worrying for him. Simon was then next to Alvin with the kit. "Don't worry bro, I'll get you fixed up. Promise" said Simon. Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette looked at each other and then at Simon treating his brother.

"Alvin, I'm just going to lift your sleeve up, try and keep still" Simon told Alvin.

"Okay" said Alvin trying to be brave despite the pain being bad. Brittany then had Alvin's right paw in his.

"I'm here Alvin. Simon will get you better" said Brittany.

Simon started to lift Alvin's sleeve up and saw the red bumps on his arm was bleeding. Simon got some bandage and wrapped some around Alvin's hurt arm.

"Ahh" Alvin said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay Alvin. I'm not going anywhere" said Brittany. Simon then finished wrapping the bandage round his brother's arm.

"Bro, I'm going to look at your legs in case you might have injured one of them" said Simon.

Alvin nodded and Simon checked all parts of Alvin's legs and his ankles to see if there was anything broken or badly damaged.

"Ahhh" Alvin groaned again.

"Does it hurt their Alvin?" Simon said holding Alvin's left ankle.

"Yeah, I must have landed on it when I hit the floor" Alvin said. Seeing this made Brittany and the others feel bad to see him in this much pain. Simon then wrapped up Alvin's ankle very gently trying not to cause more shooting pain.

"Jeanette, is Alvin going to be okay?" said Eleanor.

"I hope so Ellie, I'm as worried as you are" replied Jeanette. Simon then finished working on Alvin's ankle.

"How am I going to enjoy summer like this?" Alvin said blaming himself.

"Alvin, don't blame yourself for what happened. But you cannot put any pressure on your ankle, or it could get much worse" said Brittany.

"Brittany's right Alvin. Don't make your leg any worse, or it could have bad problems" said Jeanette.

Alvin was then feeling defeated like he was in a fight and lost, being injured in the process.

"Don't be down Alvin, we will all help you and make sure you still enjoy summer with us" said Theodore. Alvin then started to smile a bit knowing that his siblings and friends were by his side no matter what.

"Thanks guys. Is it okay if still go outside and get some fresh air?" Alvin said.

"Of course. Come on, we'll help you" said Simon.

Simon and Brittany took a arm each of Alvin, but because Brittany had Alvin's bad arm, she had to be careful not to make it worse for him. But Alvin leaned on their shoulder's and helped him outside and let him down gently on the relaxing chair.

"Alvin, promise me you won't try and do anything on that hurt leg" said Simon.

"I promise bro. Hopefully if I rest it for a while, I should be back on my feet in to time" said Alvin then gaining confidence.

"That's it Alvin, don't give up. You've been through worse before, and you can do it again" said Brittany. "You're right Brit" replied Alvin.

Hearing and seeing Alvin get his confidence back made Brittany and the others feel better know that Alvin wasn't going to give that easily. After half an hour of running around for the 5 chipmunks, and resting and healing for Alvin, they then went back inside and watched TV.

"What do you want to watch Alvin?" Simon asked.

"I don't know bro, what do you guys want to watch?" Alvin asked back.

"Wait, I need to get something from our room for Alvin to rest his ankle on" said Simon.

"I'll come with you Simon" said Jeanette.

"We'll wait for you guys till you get back" said Brittany. Simon nodded as he and Jeanette went upstairs to their room and searched what they were looking for.

"Ah there it is" said Simon. He found the cushion in the closet, but as Simon tried to get it out, it was wedged. "Uh, come on" said Simon tugging on it but nothing.

"Jeanette, can you give me a hand here? I can't get this cushion out" said Simon.

"Okay Simon" replied Jeanette as she went to Simon. "Uh Simon, it is okay if I pull on your feet? Cause I think it will have a better chance of getting it out" said Jeanette.

"Hey, I'm willing to do anything right now to get this cushion out, so okay. Grab my feet and pull me" said Simon. Jeanette nodded and grabbed Simon's feet and lifted him off the ground.

"Ready Simon?" said Jeanette.

"Ready Jeanette" Simon replied. "1,2,3" Jeanette counted and then pulled his feet as hard as she could with Simon holding onto the cushion.

It was taking a little while but Simon and Jeanette almost got the cushion out it was still caught.

"Jeanette, it's almost out. Give one hard tug on my feet with all your might" said Simon.

"Okay, here we go" said Jeanette as she gripped Simon's feet harder and leaned back with all her weight. After a couple of more moments of pulling, they finally got the cushion out as they both flew back and landed.

"Well, we made hard work of that" said Jeanette.

"I'll say. But at least we got it out. Thanks for helping me Jeanette. Tugging on my feet did work" said Simon smiling.

"Well, maybe you're not the only brainy one of the group" said Jeanette. Simon then blushed with embarrassment as Jeanette smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Thanks. Come on, we better get back to the others" said Simon.

"Okay" said Jeanette as she followed Simon back downstairs in the lounge where Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor was.

"Hey guys, sorry that took a little while. But we found the cushion for Alvin to rest his ankle on" said Jeanette.

"Thanks guys" said Alvin. Brittany then carefully lifted Alvin's leg while Simon placed in underneath and she gently laid his foot on the cushion.

"Is that any better bro?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, much better" Alvin replied. Simon and Jeanette got back on the couch and the others were still undecided about what to watch.

"How about we watch The Chase on ITV" said Theodore.

"Okay, anything's better than nothing" said Eleanor.

"Okay" the other four said in unison.

So Alvin had the remote and switched the channel over to ITV. They were watching the funny bits from the programme. Like when Bradley Walsh was laughing at the some of the questions and the answers with it. "

That's brilliant" said Alvin laughing.

"Fanny Chmelar" said Simon then burst out laughing.

The others couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing as well. Later in the evening it was 7:00pm in the evening, as the 6 Chipmunks were in their room playing on the games console.

"Alvin, how are you feeling after a good day's rest?" said Simon.

"I think feeling more better bro" Alvin replied to Simon. Brittany was so glad that Alvin didn't get knocked down with what happened to him today.

Alvin then started to yawn but but he covered his mouth as he did it.

"Excuse me" said Alvin.

"Are you tired Alvin?" said Simon. "

Yeah, I am starting to get a bit sleepy. What do you say we turn in for the night. Their's always tomorrow" Alvin replied. Simon and Brittany yawned as well.

"I agree with Alvin, I'm gonna call it a night as well" said Brittany.

"Same here. Like Alvin said, tomorrow is a new day" said Simon.

"Okay, let's go to bed guys" said Alvin. The others nodded and switched off the TV and tucked themselves in bed.

"Good night Brit" said Alvin. "

Good night Alvin" Brittany replied.

"Good night Jeanette" said Simon.

"Good night Simon" Jeanette replied.

"Good night Eleanor" said Theodore.

"Good night Theodore" Eleanor replied.

And they were all fast asleep.

It was noon the next day, and surprisingly Alvin was the first one up as he stretched his arms out and then he felt no pain at all. Alvin then tried to walk on his ankle that he hurt yesterday, and he was able to do so on his own power. Alvin then saw the others getting up and stretching as well and were all surprised to see Alvin standing on his own two feet again.

"Alvin, you're walking" said Simon smiling.

"That's right bro. I'm feeling great" Alvin replied.

"I'm really happy to see you better Alvin" said Brittany.

"Thanks Brit, and to you guys for helping me yesterday. I really appreciate it" Alvin said.

"Hey, what are brothers and friends for" said Simon.

"So guys, what do we have planned for today?" said Jeanette.

"I'm not really sure Jeanette, I was thinking maybe we can all go to the park, and push each other on the swings" Alvin suggested.

"That sounds good to me" said Brittany. "I could do with getting out more" said Simon.

"Well, why waste anymore time? What do you day we get going?" said Eleanor.

"Okay" everyone said in unison as hey all left the house and headed to the park.

As the 6 Chipmunks were heading to the park, Alvin was still happy that he can walk and use his left arm again. Then they arrived and Brittany and and Jeanette were on the swings with Alvin and Simon pushing them back and fourth.

"This feels good to be out and about every often" said Alvin.

"I couldn't agree with you more bro" Simon replied. But then a familiar face then showed up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little fur balls" said a voice from behind them.

The Chipmunks turned around and saw that is was Ryan and his jocks.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" said Alvin giving a mad look.

"Well since we're not in school for 6 weeks, I thought I'd make it easier to make your day not as fun as you think" Ryan said with a smirk.

"Back off Ryan, just because we're not in school doesn't mean you can still pick on us" said Alvin.

"Oh is that right? Well we'll just see about that. Boys, teach them a lesson" said Ryan giving them their orders.

The jocks then surrounded the Chipmunks and they had nowhere to go.

"Uh Alvin, I think we are in trouble" said Simon.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know Brit, but we need to think and act fast" said Jeanette.

"Now" said Ryan.

And the jocks went after the Chipmunks but luckily they were still quick as they were in school and dodged the attempts at grabbing them.

"Ha Ha. Still too slow" said Alvin. This then made Ryan mad.

"Why you little fur ball. You will regret that" he said.

Brittany, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were safely out of harm's way and escaped into a bush. But Alvin and Simon were still trapped around the jocks.

"Now you're cornered rodents" Ryan said.

"Alvin, I'll hold them while you get out of here with the others" said Simon. Alvin looked at Simon and was stunned at what he said but he still stood by his brother no matter what.

"No way Simon, I'm not leaving you. You're my brother. And we're getting out of here together" said Alvin smiling at Simon.

Simon looked at Alvin and knew that his brother had his back and nodded and stuck together.

"Time to pay fur balls. Get'em boys" said Ryan. The jocks charged at Alvin and Simon while Theodore and the Chipettes looked on in horror knowing that something bad was going to happen to them.

"Alvin, Simon" said Brittany as she tried to get to them but Jeanette grabbed her arm.

"Jeanette, what are you doing?" Brittany said.

"Brittany please. I don't want you getting hurt as well" said Jeanette.

"But the boys need help" Brittany replied.

"Right now we can only hope that they can get out" said Jeanette as Brittany looked on.

Alvin and Simon were dodging fists left and right as they were trying to save themselves. Then Alvin gave Simon an opening and looked to get out of this situation.

"Simon, go now" Alvin said. Simon nodded and ran as fast as he could. Simon was safe and out of their but the same could not be said for Alvin.

"Gotcha" said Ryan as he had Alvin by his tail. Simon looked back and saw his brother was in trouble

"Alvin!" Simon yelled.

Ryan and his jocks had something in store for Alvin, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"You think you're smart you little pest. Well now you're going to get what's coming to you now" said Ryan right in Alvin's face.

"No Alvin" said Brittany. Ryan then pinned Alvin against the tree by his throat.

Alvin was then struggling to breath as Ryan really had him pinned. Simon watched helplessly as he watched Alvin being picked apart by Ryan. Ryan threw Alvin against another tree and hit it hard spine first.

"Alvin!" Simon and Brittany said through tears.

Ryan then approached Alvin to continue his attack, but Alvin struck him in the gut out of instinct. Alvin then landed a few more shots knowing he was now fighting for his life. But one of Ryan's jocks struck him from behind with a blow right to the back of his head. Ryan was enjoying this as he was not through with Alvin yet. He picked his helpless body by his tail and threw him against the other tree spine first again.

"Stop it! That's enough!" yelled Brittany.

"Leave my brother alone! said Simon.

Ryan saw his brother and his friends telling him to stop, but he would not have any of it. Ryan still continued the attack, but then something awoke inside Simon and he had a fire in his eyes like never before. He was livid as he watched Ryan destroy his brother who saved him. The others noticed Simon was then full of anger.

"Simon, are you alright?" said Theodore.

"Alvin saved me, now I'm going to return the favor for him" said Simon as he then charged at Ryan and the jocks.

"Simon! No!" screamed Jeanette.

Ryan was about to finish Alvin off, but then Simon appearing out of nowhere was all over him and the jocks. Simon landed punches and kicks to every single one of them. Brittany, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor could not believe what they were seeing.

Simon really came to his brother's aid and really fought them off. Simon then had a chair and hit Ryan and the jocks over and over again on their spines. They were groaning in pain as Simon went downtown on them.

"What goes around, comes around" said Simon as he continued his assault on the jocks.

Alvin then started to come to a little and saw his brother Simon had just saved his life like he saved his. The jocks then didn't want anymore of it and retreated out of sight. Once they were gone, Simon went to Alvin and knelt down beside him.

"Alvin bro, speak to me" said Simon shaking him gently. Brittany and the others were next to Alvin. Brittany almost started to cry seeing Alvin almost helpless. Jeanette comforted her sister as Simon was trying to wake Alvin up.

"Alvin wake up, please" said Brittany now in tears.

"Bro, please. You've gotta wake up" Simon pleaded still shaking Alvin.

Alvin started to groan and was starting to open his eyes and saw Simon and the others in front of him.

"Oh Alvin, thank goodness you're awake" said Simon then giving a gentle hug. Brittany could never be more relived as she saw Alvin was awake after the attack from the jocks.

"Can you get up bro?" said Simon. Alvin tried but his back was hurting and wasn't able to. Simon then offered a paw to Alvin.

"Here Alvin, I'll help you up" said Simon smiling. Alvin reached out and took Simon's paw and he helped him to his feet putting his arm over his shoulder.

"Thanks Simon, you saved my life" said Alvin weakly.

"You saved mine Alvin, and I returned the favor. You're my brother Alvin. You're my blood, and nothing will ever change that" said Simon smiling at him.

"Come on guys, let's go home" said Brittany.

"Yeah, let's get of of here" said Eleanor. So the Chipmunks headed home with Simon carrying Alvin on his shoulder. Once they arrived back, Simon laid Alvin down on the couch and sat next to him.

"Simon" said Alvin reaching a paw out.

Simon took his hand and held it tight. "Yeah Alvin?" he said.

"Thank you again. I don't think I'd be here now if it wasn't for you" Alvin said smiling.

"I couldn't lose you bro. I love you" said Simon giving Alvin a kiss on his forehead.

"And I love you Simon" Alvin replied giving a kiss on Simon's nose.

The two smiled as Theodore and the Chipettes joined them next to Simon and Alvin.

"Alvin, I'm so glad we didn't lose you. Thanks Simon" said Brittany giving him a hug.

"You're welcome Brittany" said Simon returning the hug.

"I think this is a day we will want to forget" said Theodore.

"Yeah, now let's just put what happened today behind us, and focus on another day" said Eleanor. So the Chipmunks watched a bit of TV and were all around Alvin. Alvin smiled knowing that he was protected no matter what problems they encounter. After an hour, they switched off the TV and helped Alvin upstairs to their room.

"That's it Alvin, nice and easy" said Simon.

"Take your time Alvin" said Brittany"

"We're all here for you" said Theodore.

When they got to the top of the stairs and into their room, they carefully helped Alvin onto his bed and laid him down gently.

"Thanks for all your help guys" said Alvin.

"Not a problem Alvin" said Jeanette.

"Anything you need Alvin, we'll be right here" said Brittany.

"No matter what, we'll always have your back. And we will protect you at all costs" said Simon.

"Do you want us to sleep with you tonight Alvin?" said Theodore.

"If that's okay guys" replied Alvin.

"Of course Alvin. Let's all get a good night sleep" said Jeanette. So the 5 Chipmunks got in Alvin's bed and slept with him through the night.

"Good night guys" said Alvin.

"Good night Alvin" everyone said in unison and drifted off to sleep.

It was 10:00am on Saturday morning, Brittany was the first one up and decided she shouldn't be the only one up. "WAKEY WAKEY!" Brittany yelled causing everyone to jump from their beds and literally were now awake.

"Brittany!" said everyone said together.

"Sorry" said Brittany.

"That's certainly not how you start your day" said Jeanette. "

This time we rely on Brittany to start the day off with a buzz" Alvin joked.

"I said I was sorry" said Brittany. Simon then looked at Jeanette and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful" said Simon. Jeanette then had red cheeks knowing that she was blushing.

"No I look awful in the mornings" Jeanette replied.

"Not in my eyes" said Simon complimenting her. Jeanette then just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I could use some breakfast guys" said Theodore.

"Same here Theodore" replied Eleanor smiling.

"Us too" said Simon and Jeanette in sync.

"Us three" said Alvin and Brittany together. So everyone ran downstairs and Theodore and Eleanor made toaster waffles while the others sat round the table. While they were having their breakfast, Brittany was telling jokes and the all the other Chipmunks were laughing.

"Life is now good" said Alvin. Once they finished their breakfast they put the dished in the sink and Theodore and Eleanor washed them up and dried them.

"That's done" said Theodore.

"A good way to start the day. Hey that rhymed" said Eleanor. Everyone laughed at the joke Eleanor told in her sentence.

"Let's hope we don't have the same experience as we did yesterday" said Alvin.

"Let's try and stay together" said Simon. The others nodded in agreement as they then just enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. With Alvin and Brittany playing Mario Kart on the Wii, Simon and Jeanette were reading on the couch, and Theodore and Eleanor were playing a board game.

"This is what summer vacation is about" said Alvin.

"Absolutely" Brittany replied.

Simon was reading to Jeanette about science.

"Wow Simon. No wonder you're so smart" said Jeanette smiling at Simon.

"Thanks Jeanette" Simon replied giggling.

While Theodore and Eleanor were discussing about to make for dinner tonight.

"What you think Eleanor? Shall we have pizza?" said Theodore.

"Sure" Eleanor replied happy.

It was then 6:00pm on Saturday evening, Theodore and Eleanor had a pizza in the oven and everyone smelled the scent of it.

"That smells good" said Alvin.

"I'm starving" said Brittany.

"Shouldn't be much longer now" said Eleanor. Once the pizza was done, Theodore placed oven gloves on his paws and carefully took it of the oven and Eleanor switched it off. Theodore placed the pizza on the table. Everyone picked up a slice and took a bit.

"This is delicious" said Alvin.

"This is so good" said Jeanette. The pizza was gone 20 minutes after, and everyone finished with a burp.

"Excuse me" said Alvin.

"You're excused gorgeous" said Jeanette. Everyone laughed after that.

"I think I will be doing the dishes" said Theodore.

"I'll help you" Eleanor replied.

After dinner was had, an unexpected power failure caused all the lights to go out.

"Ahhhh!" said everyone.

"The power's out" said Alvin.

"I can't see anything" Jeanette said.

"Does anyone know where the flashlights are?" Brittany asked. "

Yeah, follow me" said Simon leading the others. They walked a few steps and Simon bumped into the wall, causing the others to bump into each other.

"Simon, maybe I should try and find them" said Alvin as the same thing happened over and over again.

"We're here guys" said Alvin blinking up at the closet door. "Guys, we'll need to stand on each others shoulders".

"Let's do it" said Brittany.

"Okay" the other Chipmunks said together. Simon stood in front and Jeanette got on his shoulders.

Alvin got on Jeanette's, Brittany got on Alvin's, Eleanor got on Brittany's, and Theodore got on Eleanor and held each others legs to keep their balance. The Chipmunks then felt swaying on each other but Theodore gripped the door handle and used his right hand for guidance. Theodore then felt something cold and gripped it and pulled it out.

"Found one" said Theodore. He searched around and found a few more. "Okay, I've got them" Theodore said.

Then a flash of light happened causing everyone to lose their balance and tumble to the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" Simon asked.

"Yeah I think so" said Brittany.

"I'm okay" said Jeanette.

"I'm alright" said Eleanor.

"Same here" said Theodore. Alvin gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I'm okay as well" said Alvin.

"Did you give a thumbs up Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Yeah" Alvin replied.

"Theodore, you got the flashlights?" Brittany asked Theodore.

"Yes, right here" said Theodore giving everyone a flashlight and turned his own on.

"That's better" said Brittany and Jeanette together.

"Much better" said Alvin and Simon in unison.

"Way better" Theodore and Eleanor finished in sync. Then more lighting unexpectedly lit the room with a thunder sound. Everyone held each other and held onto their free paws.

"That one was so loud" said Simon.

"It's okay guys. The important thing is we're here together" said Alvin.

"That is good, never leave each other's side" said Brittany. "

We won't ever do that" replied Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor.

Then suddenly the lights came back on, and everyone let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness we have the power back" said Jeanette. But as the power came back on, another familiar face was behind them.

"But you're not going to be lucky this time" said the voice from behind.

The Chipmunks looked behind and this time it was Ian.

"Ian, not you again. Don't you ever stop bugging us?" said Alvin.

"Darn night I don't" he fired back. "And now I'm going to make sure you never see tomorrow or any day" Ian said in an angry tone.

"Ian, you already lost your fame and your money. There's nothing left" said Alvin. "

That's right. I've got nothing to lose now. But you have" Ian said back. Alvin stood in front of his brothers and his friends.

"Alvin no. You've been through too much" said Simon.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm not allowing him to take you or either of us" Alvin replied back.

"Ian, why don't you just forget this and just go back to your mansion" said Brittany.

"Like that's gonna happen. You Chipmunks are dead" Ian said and charged for them but they were too quick for him and ran out the back door. "Come back here" Ian said still chasing them.

"Not a chance" said Simon.

"Everyone scatter" said Alvin.

Everybody went with their counterparts and split up to lose Ian.

"Where are you? I'll search all night if I have to" he said searching through the bushes.

Simon and Jeanette were hiding in the tree house, Theodore and Eleanor under the steps, and Alvin and Brittany in the tree.

Ian continued to search every part of their house, and then he searched the tree. Alvin saw Ian's hand about to grab Brittany and he pushed her out the way and he was grabbed by his tail.

"Gotcha" said Ian.

"Ah Brit, he's got me" said Alvin trying to dig his claws in. Brittany rushed to Alvin and grabbed his paws and pulled back.

"No, I've got you Alvin" said Brittany tugging back.

"Let go you little fur ball" Ian said angrily. Brittany tried her best to save Alvin, but she was then overpowered and lost Alvin's hands and fell on her back.

"Alvin!" Brittany yelled.

Ian then quickly made his escape with Alvin and locked in the same cage he locked his brothers and him in last time and drove off. The others gasped and looked in horror.

"Alvin no!" They yelled.

They all came out of their hiding places and could not believe that Alvin has been taken by Ian again. They looked at Brittany who was in tears crying her eyes out knowing she tried to save Alvin.

"I couldn't save him" she said through sobs.

"Don't worry Brittany, we'll get Alvin back. Too much has happened this week, and it's not going to end like this. We will save Alvin, whatever it takes" said Simon.

Brittany then put on a brave face and looked at the others.

"You're right. He properly took him back to his mansion" said Jeanette.

"Well what are we waiting for, come on" said Brittany going after Ian with the others following.

'Don't worry Alvin. We'll get you back and get rid of Ian for good' Brittany thought as she and the others went to save Alvin.

Meanwhile Ian had Alvin in the cage squirming to try and escape but it proved useless. "

You're not getting away this time rodent" said Ian smirking.

"You will not get away with this" Alvin shot back.

"Oh I think I will, and I'll finally get my revenge on you" Ian replied back through a evil laugh. When Ian got back to his mansion, he took the cage with Alvin inside, went in the house and placed the cage on the table. Ian then started to fire at Alvin.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd still have the Chipettes. But now you're gonna pay for taking and ruining my life" he finished.

Meanwhile Simon and the others reached Ian's mansion and didn't waste anytime in their attempt to rescue Alvin.

Ian was pacing around the table and was about to start his revenge, then suddenly the door's flung open and he turned round and saw the other 5 Chipmunks.

"Oh look who it is, Alvin's little friends coming to rescue him. How pathetic" Ian said smirking.

"Ian, you've made our lives miserable ever since you first met all of us, but it stops here. Give Alvin back now" said Brittany.

"Not on your worthless lives. You disgust me, and now I'll get my revenge on all of you" Ian said now holding a bat.

"Guys don't. Get out of here" said Alvin. "

Not without you bro" said Simon. All 5 Chipmunks then surrounded Ian so he couldn't get away. Ian then tried to swing for them, but again they were too quick for him.

Once Ian got a bit tired out, Simon then made contact on his gut while Brittany connected with a fist to the face knocking him down. Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette were at Alvin's cage trying to get him out. Jeanette pulled on the door as hard as she could and even tried planting a foot for leverage but it was bolted shut.

"No good, it won't budge" said Jeanette.

"Stand back guys, even you Alvin" said Brittany now holding the bat that Ian had. Everyone and Alvin stood back as Brittany swung at the cage door and it busted open.

"I'm free" said Alvin coming out and hugging Brittany and the others. "Thanks guys, I'm so glad to see you" Alvin said. "Back at you brother" said Simon. Ian then looked and saw that the others helped Alvin escape from the cage.

"No, you are not leaving here. No way" Ian said angrily.

"Guy's, I've got an idea. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore. Me and Simon will keep Ian busy while you guys call the police" Alvin whispered to everyone.

"Okay" they said through whispers. Ian then charged for them again but moved out the way and fell to the floor again. The Chipettes along with Theodore managed to get out the front door and Brittany phoned the police. While Alvin and Simon started to toy with Ian only making him angrier.

"Hold still you little pests" Ian said swinging his fists but missing. Then Alvin tripped and lost his balance allowed Ian to make contact and nailed Alvin in the face sending him flying.

"Ahhhhh" Alvin screamed then landed.

"Alvin!" Simon yelled in horror.

He then looked back at Ian and went for him as Ian tried to nail Simon, he dodged it and hit Ian right in the gut and one in the face. Moments later sirens were then heard knowing that the police was not far away. Simon was then caught off guard and Ian hit him in the gut and right in the face sending Simon flying as well.

"That's called returning the favor" he said. The police then arrived and tackled Ian to the ground and slapped the cuffs on.

"Ian Hawke, you are under arrest for animal cruelty, animal neglect, and assault. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned, something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence" said the police officer reading the rights.

Brittany and the others saw that it worked and Ian was arrested, but their were more concerned for Alvin and Simon as they went to them.

"Alvin, Simon. Are you guys alright?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I think we are" said Simon as he and Alvin were getting to their feet. They then saw Ian being taken away and down the police station while one of them went to the Chipmunks.

"Who rang us?" he asked. "

I did" said Brittany coming forward.

"Is everyone alright?" he then asked.

"Yeah, just a couple of bumps and bruises but we're fine" said Alvin.

"I can give you a lift home if you want" the police officer said.

"Thank you" said Brittany. They then went to the other police car with Alvin and Simon leaning on each other to keep each other on their feet.

Once they got inside, they buckled up and sat back with the policemen started the engine and took the Chipmunks home. While Ian was placed in the other car handcuffed and taken to the police station. "

Don't you Chipmunks worry, Mr Hawke won't be causing any problems anytime soon" said the officer.

"Thank you officer" said Simon. Their were then back home, the policemen escorted the Chipmunks into the home and thanked him once again.

"Thank you officer. Good night" said everyone together.

"Good night" he replied back as he got back in his car and drove back to the station.

"Oh guys, I think we should just stay in the house from now on" said Simon.

"That's a good idea" said Brittany.

"But am I glad this is finally over" said Alvin.

And the went upstairs and crashed onto their beds.

"Oh boy, what a awful week this has been" said Brittany.

"That's an understatement" said Alvin.

"I'll second that" said Simon.

"Same here" said Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore together.

"I think we should just spend the rest of summer break in the house after the week we've been through" said Alvin.

"Definitely" said everyone.

"Let's call it a night" said Simon. The others nodded and got into their beds.

"Lights out guys. Good night" said Alvin.

"Good night Alvin" said Brittany.

"Good night Simon" said Jeanette.

"Good night Jeanette" said Simon.

"Good night Eleanor" said Theodore.

"Good night Theodore" said Eleanor. And they drifted to sleep knowing that the horrible week is finally over.

That is the end of this story. This is the longest one I've ever done. Hope it was worth and I hope you enjoy it. Until the next one, goodbye.


End file.
